Harry Potter and the Magic Kingdom
by magnetosdaughter
Summary: Harry wins a trip to Disney World...Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Delacur sisters come along Chapter Two is FINALLY up RR
1. The Invitation

...when you wish upon a star...

Harry stared blankly at the letter in his hand. Glitter had fallen onto to the table when he'd opened the purple and gold missive; he never received such an ostentatious letter.

"Wha's tha'?" Ron asked as he swallowed his breakfast.

"No idea." Harry answered truthfully and passed the letter over to his friend.

"Congratulations on your win HARRY POTTER" Ron read aloud "You and five friends are invited to the Walt Disney World Resort to celebrate your victory in the Triwizard Championship." Ron looked up at Harry, "What's Walt Disney World?" Harry shrugged. They turned to Hermione.

"I'm not sure. It's a movie studio and I think there's a park or something in America but I've never been."

"American huh? That explains this nonsense." Ron gestured to the sparkly dust that had spilled from the letter and onto Harry's breakfast. "But what exactly did you win?" Harry shrugged again.

"Dunno, there's a lot of fine print..." He passed the letter to Hermione and she perused the information.

"It's a trip...six days in Disney World...hotel, transportation, park tickets, dining included...Harry and five friends...one must be 18 or older...there's directions to a portkey near Heathrow..." She trailed off and looked up at Harry. "Could be fun...get away for a while...?"

"But I don't have anyone 18 or older who could come with me." both Ron and Hermione opened their mouths to answer but a third voice beat them to it.

"Deesney World!" Harry turned to find Fleur Delacour standing off to his left. "You are going 'Arry?"

"What? Oh, uh...maybe...I guess I won something..." He stammered, somewhat embarrassed by this turn of events.

"Eet is fun. There eez a Deesny in Paris but Gabrielle and I 'ave never beeen to zee reeel one in zee Etas-Unis." Fleur looked happier than he'd seen her since she'd first been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament.

"Uh, well you can have my trip if you want." Harry tried to hand the letter to Fleur but Hermione stopped him.

"No, Harry, it's non-transferrable. If you don't go nobody does." Fleur looked disappointed but Hermione pushed the letter back to Harry.

"Oh." he said, not quite sure what else there was to say. Ron, who'd been quietly gazing at Fleur in that rapturous way he had whenever she appeared in his sight, perked up suddenly.

"Hey, yer 18 right Fleur?" she turned rather surprised to him and he blushed under her gaze but blundered on when she nodded, "So if you come with us we can go."

"Ron..." Hermione started, "Don't you think your mother - " But Fleur interrupted her.

"Reelly? You would breeng Gabrielle and me?" Ron nodded, Hermione shook her head. Harry looked from one to the other, then to Fleur. He smiled apologetically at Hermione and nodded as well.

"Yeah, ok. We'll bring you and Gabrielle." Fleur grinned and kissed his on the cheek then bounded off to find her sister. Hermione glared at Harry. "I had to Hermione, she looked so happy and I don't even know where this is. She might've won the tournament after all..."

"She was never even close! She came in last Harry. And if she had won she wouldn't bring you!"

"C'mon Hermione, you get to go too. Harry gets 5 friends, that's you, me, Fleur, Gabrielle and...uh..." Harry's gaze travelled over to Cho who sat with her friends in Ravenclaw, looking as she had for the past few weeks since the disastrous end of the tournament. He wondered if a trip to an amusement park might mend her broken heart. But Ron had already turned to his sister. "Ginny, you can come."

"Ronald! Maybe Harry wanted to choose his five friends himself!" Hermione screeched as Ginny asked,

"Go where?"

Ron smiled at her and answered with a twinkle in his eye and a giggle in his grin. "Deesney World!"


	2. The Train Station

"Hermione, what are we waiting for again?" Harry and his friends had been waiting in the Hogsmeade Rail Station for over half an hour and he was beginning to get restless. Hermione looked up from where she was meticulously counting their bags for the fourth time.

"The Disney Representative, that's all it says. She'll find us, I presume she knows who_ you _are."

"Yeah, Harry, you couldn't be much more famous." Ron said grinning over the Disney World brochure he was reading through with Ginny. "Hope she gets here soon, I wanted to go to the parks today."

"Ronald, I thought we'd agreed to the schedule Fleur and I devised." Hermione glared at him over the luggage. Fleur looked up at the sound of her name, she and her sister were sitting board straight on the bench and waiting much more patiently than the others.

"'Ermione, we weel_ certainment_ be veeseeting the castle of _Madmoiselle Cinderella _today! Eet weel be your first veesit, _n'est ce pas_?" Ron sat up straighter and smirked at Hermione. She scowled at the two and nodded curtly.

"I simply thought we should use our first day to get acquainted with the area and regulations."

"I thought you'd already memorized them," said Ron. Hermione stood and crossed her arms.

"And what will you do if I'm not there?"

"I might have to think for myself!" Ron retorted, standing in turn.

"That would be a first!" Harry and Ginny looked to eachother and both stood to intercede but just then music begn to play around them. The four Hogwarts students were startled but Gabrielle leapt up clapping her hands. The music was unfamiliar to Harry but he noticed Fleur had joined her sister and both were now humming along. The gold dust that had fallen out of his invitation now swirled around the group and a tiny winged girl appeared directly in front of Harry.

"Greetings Harry Potter! Congratulations on your win! I am Tinkerbell. I am here to escort you to the Magic Kingdom of Disney World!" She brandished her wand and the dust coalesced into a perfect replica of the castle pictured in Ron's brochure.

"Er..." Harry wasn't quite sure what to say, but Tinkerbell was off again.

"Please have your invitation and IDs ready when you arrive at the hotel." She waved her wand again and the castle dissipated, leaving a wizard's hat in it's place. The hat was not unlike Hogwart's Sorting Hat but it was bright blue in color and adorned with white moons and stars. "Speak your full name into the hat." Harry stared, not sure he'd heard correctly. But Gabrielle ran up in front of him and spoke directly into the hat.

"Gabrielle Delcour." The hat shook a moment and then a card shot out of it and hovered in front of the young girl. She squealed and snatched it up. Fleur moved up to the hat and the process repeated. Harry and Ron looked at eachother and then at the hat, Hermione watched exasperated and moved to the hat but Ginny beat her to it.

"Ginny Weasley." The hat spit out third card. Hermione and then Ron moved to the hat, spoke their names and received their cards. They looked at Harry, he walked up to the hat feeling somewhat ridiculous.

"Er...Harry Potter." The hat shook and then glowed. Harry wondered why nothing ever reacted normally to him. His card shot out followed by a smaller hat. Tinkerbell flew over and with a flourish placed the second hat on Harry's head. Harry heard Ron start to snicker behind him but he was cut off by someone, Hermione or Ginny Harry supposed, kicking him in the shin. Tinkerbell turned to the group.

"The card is your Key to the Kingdom. They are identical to their Muggle counterpart but will be imprinted with your wand signature when you reach the hotel." Tinkerbell paused, Harry glanced at his friends but they avoided his gaze. Ron was still trying not to laugh. "Any questions?"

"Er..." Harry had a hundred questions but he wasn't sure where to start. Hermione shook her head, Ginny shrugged and the Delacour sisters continued to beam. Ron opened his mouth but thought better of it and simply smiled. Tinkerbell gestured to the hat again.

"The Portkey will transport you to your hotel's Wizard Entrance. Welcome to the Walt Disney World Resort and have a magical experience!" She twirled her wand and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gabrielle clapped her hands. Harry pulled the hat off his head; he read his name off the back of what could only be described as Mouse Ears and sighed. At least he knew what Ron had been sniggering at. Hermione had started gathering all their luggage and handing it around.

"The Portkey will activate any minute!" She explained as she handed Harry his bag. He followed her over to the blue wizards hat which was now starting to glow again. Unable to hold his bag and the hat while touching the portkey Harry placed the Mouse Ears back on his head with a sigh. He shrugged at Ron but his friend was distracted.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, completelty forgetting he was mad at her. "D'you think that was the..._real_...Tinkerbell?" Hermione looked at him witheringly but Gabrielle answered before she could.

"All the fairies at Deesney World are named Tinkerbell."

"Oh." Ron placed his hand on the hat next to Fleur's, everyone was now clutching the hat. The Portkey came to life and sucked the six of them into a swirling vortex.


End file.
